Home
by afallenblackrose
Summary: What if the events at the end of New Moon never happened and Bella became famous? Full summary inside.


Home

By: afallenblackrose

Summary: What if the events at the end of _New Moon_ didn't happen? Bella never jumped off the cliff, and Edward never went to the Volturri. Bella, graduated high school and became a platinum selling artist. Only problem? She's entered a writing slump. When she was writing her previous songs she refused to write a song about Edward. But now she just might have to, and maybe its time for her to go back to where her heartache first started.

Bella was sitting out on her balcony staring out into the horizon. There was a pad of paper on her lap and a pen in her hand. That she kept clicking. Her writing slump was getting on her last nerve. The songs for her first CD were so easy to write.

But then again they weren't about Edward.

Bella froze as the hole in her chest opened again.

It had been four years, and she still felt this way about him. Bella's eyes flew open, what if she wrote a song about her forgiving him for what he did all those years ago?

Bella furiously started to write on her notepad.

When she stopped, she read over what she had written. Steve would definitely approve. Bella rushed out of her apartment to get to the studio. Hopefully, Steve would have an open studio.

"I'm sorry Bella," Steve said flipping through another folder. "I don't have any free studios today."

"Come on!" Belle exclaimed. "Someone had to have canceled." Steve grinned.

"Even if someone had canceled," he replied. "What makes you so sure I'd give it to you?" Bella smiled.

"I finally wrote a song about my past," she whispered. Steve's eyebrow arched intrigued.

"Oh," he said. "Is about that ex-boyfriend of yours?" Bella nodded.

"So what do you say Steve?" She asked. "You going to let me into a studio?" Steve shook his head.

"You are a major pain, but studio two is open," he replied. "Make sure to be out in two hours, and be ready to do an appearance on DJ Mark." Bella nodded. As she walked out of Steve's office she ran into Tommy, her lead guitarist.

"Bella, why'd you call us?" He asked.

"We've got a studio," she responded. "We've also got two hours before it goes on the radio." Tommy and the rest of her band followed her into the studio.

Two hours later…

"Is it ready?" Steve asked Bella. She tossed him the tape. "Don't go anywhere, you'll be doing an interview after they play it. Bella nodded.

"Hey, hey, everyone," DJ Mark said. Edward sighed, he wanted music not a DJ radio host talking. His finger lingered on the dial. "We have a new song from Bella S.'s new album. Apparently Bella just finished recording it just moments ago. It's called "Home" and what's this?" DJ Mark started playing with something in the case.

Edward tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. Were they talking about the same Bella S. as the one he knew four years ago?

"So this song is dedicated to Edward," DJ Mark said. "We'll ask Bella S. herself after this song."

Edward froze. So that was his Bella, and she had written a song for him? Edward braced himself for the worst.

_Staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_Where feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

_Well, I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong _

_Even though your love_

_Has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_Though I think you've got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

_The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best girl friend for you_

_But your loving means true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Even though _

_Your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_Though I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you might just get it all_

_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for _

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_Well,_

_I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Though your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from _

_Though I think you've got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

Edward felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"And that was Bella S.'s new single "Home," who is in the studio right now! Hello Bella S.!" DJ Mark exclaimed.

"Hey DJ Mark," Bella replied her angelic voice filling Edward's car.

"So you just wrote, composed, and recorded this song in the last three hours? What gave you the inspiration?" DJ Mark asked. "More importantly who is this Edward?" Bella laughed and Edward could picture her smile.

"That was a lot of questions," she replied. "Someone sounds nervous. But first off, yes, I wrote, composed, and recorded this song in the last three hours." Bella took a breath. "Second, I started to think about my past from a few years ago, and lastly Edward is someone from that past."

"Was he your boyfriend?" DJ Mark asked. "Since you were talking about love and pain, did he break your heart?"

Edward winced. He knew he had hurt her when he left her in the forest, but didn't she know he was lying?

"First, was he my boyfriend? You could call it that I guess," Bella laughed. "And yes, he did break my heart, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" DJ Mark asked.

"But like I said in the song 'I don't regret this life you chose for me,' I really don't regret anything," she replied. "If I could go back and do everything again, I would. I wouldn't change anything." Edward couldn't believe what she was saying. She would really do it all again even the pain he put her through?

"So," DJ Mark said. "I heard you started a group called CO, but no one knows what it stands for. Would you like to tell everyone?"

Bella started to laugh.

"No way," she said. "What CO stands for is between me and a select few others." Edward's eyebrow cocked. What was she talking about?

"Actually," she said. "I do have an announcement."

"What is it?" DJ Mark asked.

"Well, I haven't told my band mates or anyone really, but," she said. "I'm going back to Forks for awhile."

"Really?" DJ Mark asked.

"Yeah," Bella responded. "I just needed to get away from all of this for awhile."

Edward sat staring at the radio. She was coming back? Edward sighed. If she was coming back then he'd have to leave immediately.

"But before I leave," Bella continued. "There will be a concert in Seattle."

"When?" DJ Mark asked.

"Three days," she responded.

"We'll certainly be looking forward to it," DJ Mark said. "Thanks for joining us Bella."

"No problem," Bella said. Edward continued driving on the road going 100 m.p.h. He was going to that concert, he'd already made up his mind. Edward would see Bella one last time and then he'd leave.

Three Days Later…

The concert was almost over, Bella just had to perform "Home," and then she could leave the stage. She talked to her band mates and the lighting director turned off the lights. Bella walked to the microphone, and her band started playing the first chords of "Home." The crowd started to cheer.

Edward stared at Bella. She hadn't changed at all, except that she wasn't as clumsy.

"_Staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_Where feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

_Well, I'm going home _

_To the place where I belong_

_Even though your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_Though I think you've got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

_The road is getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best girl friend for you_

_But your loving means true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

_So I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Though your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_Though I think you've got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

Bella took out the microphone from the stand, but caught someone's eye. It was Edward. She shook her head and kept singing.

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_And then some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for _

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_Well, I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_Even though your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from-_

Bella looked Edward straight in the eye when she sang the next two lines.

_Though I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life you chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_I said these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_I'm going home_

"Thank you, good night!" Bella exclaimed and walked off stage. Edward followed her backstage avoiding the security guard. He knocked on her dressing room door.

"Come in," her angelic voice said. Edward opened the door. Bella stood in the back of the room, her back against the wall and her arms crossed over her chest. She rolled her eyes when Edward walked in.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"I thought I saw you in the crowd," she responded. "But you can never tell with the lights, yet here you are." Bella repressed a sigh.

"You don't know how much I had to see you," Edward said stepping further into the room. Bella's eyes searched his wonderingly, she smiled a little.

"I must be hearing things," she said. "It sounded like you just said-"

"That I wanted and had to see you," Edward replied. "I'm telling you the truth, Bella." Bella chuckled.

"If anything," she said. "You're being a hypocrite." Edward sighed.

"I lied, Bella," he said. "I have to be a good liar."

"Lied about what exactly?" Bella asked. Edward sighed, this was harder than he thought. He was fighting to run towards Bella and just hold her, but she demanded answers, answers she had the right to.

"I lied to you that day in the clearing," he replied staring straight at her. Bella smiled faintly.

"I figured as much," she replied. "Of course that was about a year ago."

"After it was too late?" Edward asked.

"Definitely too late," she responded. Bella looked off.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything I guess," Bella said staring at him.

"Bella, tell me, why did you believe me?" Edward asked.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't have," she countered.

"After all the time I told you I love you, you still believed me as I lied to your face," he replied.

"Because I knew it would end sometime," Bella said. "Someday you'd realize that I was _average_ compared to you." Edward smiled.

"You aren't average," he replied. "Especially now." Bella laughed.

"Yeah, not many get a singing career and call themselves average." Edward stepped closer to her.

"So," he said. "Am I forgiven?"

"Forgiven, for what?" She asked smiling. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about," he replied. "So am I forgiven?"

"Maybe," Bella responded.

"Maybe?" He asked. She nodded and then smiled.

"Definitely maybe," Edward groaned.

"What are we? Still in high school?"

"I'm joking," Bella said. "I forgive you for now, but you still can't be trusted."

"I told you that at the beginning last time," Edward replied.

"And here I am not listening to you again," she smiled.

"And here the lion fell in love with the lamb, again." Edward said putting his hands around her waist.

"What a stupid lamb," she muttered.

"What a sick, masochistic lion," he whispered back before he kissed her.

Author's Notes: Ha! So what do you think of my first one shot? Yes, you read right, one shot. As in not going into chapters! So review and let me know!


End file.
